Amor, amizade e outros problemas
by BiaChan98
Summary: Jane & Darcy são melhores amigas. Mas o que será que vai acontecer quando perceberem que se apaixonaram pelo mesmo cara?
1. Reencontro

**_Yo! Tive essa ideia e então resolvi escrever antes que me esquecesse. Se gostarem eu continuo a fic, se não gostarem eu desisto da carreira de escritora. :P Obs: Sejam bonzinhos pois essa é minha primeira fic, ñ peguem muito pesado cmg, ok? . Boa leitura~_**

**1°Capítulo: Reencontro**

"T-Thor..!" Disse Jane quando entrou em seu laboratório e viu que Thor estava lá. "Olá, Jane." Respondeu ele sorrindo. Jane não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo. O seu amado Deus do Trovão tinha voltado pra ela, ela correu e o abraçou. "Thor! Vc voltou!" disse Jane chorando de alegria. Thor abraçando ela respondeu: "Sim eu voltei por vc.. Eu te amo, Jane Foster!" Ela sorrindo respondeu: "Também te amo, Thor. Todo esse tempo que ficamos separados foi uma tortura pra mim! Todos os dias eu procurava uma maneira de te encontrar.. Eu.. Eu estou tão feliz em te ver!" Thor colocou a mão em seu rosto e olhando em seus olhos disse: "Senti tanto a sua falta, quando estava longe de vc era como se estivesse faltando uma parte de mim.. Tbm estou muito feliz em te ver!" Ele sorriu, e a beijou apaixonadamente.

Neste momento, Darcy entrou no laboratório e viu Thor e Jane se beijando. Ficou feliz em ver que Thor estava de volta, mas, sentiu ciúmes ao ve-lo beijando Jane. Não queria se sentir assim, nem mesmo entendia pq estava se sentido assim. Ela pensou:"Ele é o namorado da minha melhor amiga! Eu devia estar feliz por ele ter voltado pra ficar com ela , mas.. Pq diabos eu estou com ciúmes dele..?" Tudo estava muito confuso na cabeça de Darcy naquele momento.

_**Curtinha, né? Mas, como eu disse só fiz isso pra ver se vcs gostam e se gostarem eu vou continuar e escrever capitulos maiores. Deixe reviews. Kissus~! o/**_


	2. I think I'm in love

**_Aqui está o segundo capítulo de "Amor, amizade e outros problemas" Espero que gostem. Boa leitura! o/_**

**2° Capitulo: I think I'm in love...**

Darcy estava deitada em sua cama pensando em pq sentiu ciúmes quando viu Thor & Jane juntos. Ela ainda estava muito confusa. "Isso é tão estranho... Quando vi o Thor beijando a Jane senti uma vontade imensa de mandar ela se afastar dele... E ao mesmo tempo me senti muito triste, pois só de olhar eles dois se beijando dá pra perceber q estão realmente apaixonados... Mas pq me senti triste... Eu deveria estar feliz pela minha amiga.. não é..? E o mais estranho foi quando ele falou comigo.. simplesmente senti uma enorme felicidade e senti meu coração bater mais forte. Pq me senti tão feliz em estar perto dele, em poder falar com ele..? Pq..?"

*Flashback ON*

No laboratório, quando Thor viu Darcy logo foi cumprimenta-la. "Darcy!" E ela respondeu: "Oi Thor, fico feliz que vc esteja de volta. Jane estava enlouquecendo sem vc." A verdade era que não só Jane estava morrendo de saudades dele, mas Darcy tbm não conseguia esquece-lo e queria muito que ele voltasse. Mas, ela não podia dizer isso a ele. Ela não podia correr para abraça-lo, não podia dizer o quanto sentiu sua falta e isso estava fazendo ela se sentir muito triste e cada vez mais com ciúmes de Jane. "É bom estar de volta! Desta vez, quero passar mais tempo aqui em Midgard e aprender mais sobre este reino!" A empolgação de Thor, e o lindo sorriso que estava em seu rosto, fazia com que Darcy se sentisse com 'Borboletas no estômago'. Ela nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz e tão boba antes. Então ela percebeu que o que sentia por Thor não era mais uma 'Paixonite' .. "É bom saber que vc vai ficar por bastante tempo aqui nesse 'reino'. Hehe, se tiver dúvidas ou precisar de alguma ajuda pode contar comigo!" Thor a olhou e respondeu: "Muito obrigado, Darcy! Vc é muito gentil." Darcy deu um sorriso meio tímido e antes que pudesse continuar sua conversa com Thor, Jane se aproximou abraçando ele, e disse: "Vc ainda tem muito o que aprender sobre a Terra, Thor."

Darcy ficou chateada por Jane ter interrompido a sua conversa com Thor e ficou ainda mais chateada quando percebeu o quanto Thor estava feliz por estar com Jane. O jeito que ele a olhava, a tocava. "Ele a ama de verdade." Darcy pensou. Ela realmente não queria ficar ali, pois não queria sentir ciúmes do namorado de sua melhor amiga mas simplesmente não podia controlar o q estava sentido. Inventou uma desculpa e foi embora. Jane notou que Darcy estava chateada, ficou pensando o pq ela estaria se sentindo assim. "O q será que aconteceu com ela?" Jane pensou. Mas, resolveu deixar Darcy passar um tempo sozinha e depois ligaria para saber se estava td bem com ela.

*Flashback OFF*

"Nem eu mesma consigo entender o q estou sentindo. Pensei q essa minha paixonite por ele seria passageira, mas parece q o que sinto por ele só está aumentando..." Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando seu celular tocou. Era Jane. "Droga." Darcy realmente não queria falar com Jane naquele momento, pois meio q estava com raiva da amiga, mas mesmo assim atendeu o telefone.

- Alô?

- Oi, Darcy. Só liguei pra saber se está td bem com vc.

- Está td bem sim. Pq eu não estaria bem?

- Sei lá... Vc parecia chateada quando saiu do meu laboratório... Tem certeza q está td bem?

- Estou bem sim, Jane.. Desculpa ter te preocupado. Eu só tenho estudado demais e não tenho descansado muito, por isso estou um pouco estressada, só preciso descansar um pouco. Só isso.

- Ok. Então descanse bastante, tá?

- Não se preocupe, eu irei descansar sim.

- Certo, tchau.

- Tchau, Jane.

Jane não acreditou que o motivo da chateação de Darcy seria somente pq ela estava cansada. Jane conhecia Darcy muito bem e sabia quando algo a estava incomodando, decidiu que iria à casa de Darcy pela manhã, por hora só queria passar tempo com Thor, afinal eles passaram muito tempo longe um do outro.

Darcy continuava perdida em seus pensamentos, queria muito desabafar com alguem, mas sabia que não podia fazer isso. "Droga... Como isso foi acontecer?... Eu acho que.. Estou apaixonada pelo namorado da minha melhor amiga.. Me sinto mal por isso, isso não devia estar acontecendo. Já que não posso contar pra ninguem, vou ao menos escrever isso no meu diario." Ela procurou pelo diario, mas não conseguiu encontra-lo em lugar nenhum. "Onde será que eu o deixei? ... Ah ñ vou conseguir encontra-lo, meu quarto tá uma bagunça." Ela desistiu de procurar pelo diario, mas realmente precisava dizer ou escrever o que estava sentindo, então pegou uma folha e começou a escrever tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

**_O que será q a Jane faria se lesse essa folha onde Darcy confessa seus sentimentos por Thor? Só lendo o proximo capitulo pra saber. :P vou postar o proximo capitulo em breve! Kissus e deixe reviews! :*_**


End file.
